Dendouju Sentai DigiRanger VS Kamen Rider Double
by urutoramantrainer
Summary: Shotaro, Philip, and Ryu have been sent to the Digital World by the evil Kamen Rider Dimension. They must team up with the DigiRangers if they are to defeat their enemy and get back home. Rated T to be safe. Movie Fic.


I own nothing in this fic except the original characters who will appear later.

Kamen Rider © Toei Studios, Ishinomori Productions, Bandai

Super Sentai © Toei Studios

Digimon © Toei Animation, Bandai, Akiyoshi Hongo

* * *

Shotaro Hidari and Police Detective Ryu Terui arrived at the top of the rebuilt Futo Tower. They soon heard the sound of clapping. "Congratulations detectives! You found me!" A voice soon accompanied the clapping. The accent was of an American Teenager who spoke perfect Japanese. "Your D?" Shotaro asked. "Yep also known as The Dimensional Mercenary! I got to make a living somehow right?" The voice asked. "Don't ask us questions!" Ryu said annoyed that some punk had the gall to ask such a stupid question. "Ah now don't be like. I'm just a guy trying to make an honest living." The voice said in a mock sad tone. "By making people disappear?" Shotaro asked surprised that D didn't seem to care how much trouble he was in. "I don't make them disappear so much as throw them in black holes." D said in sadistic matter of fact voice. "You bastard!" Ryu said angrily. "Watch your blood pressure detective. If you want a fight I'll give you one." D said finally reviling himself. D wore black clothes and shoes as well a black cloak and metallic mask. "Now before you boys pull out your Drivers and Memories let me show you something." D said pulling something out from behind his back. What it was shocked both Shotaro and Ryu.

"A Double Driver?" Shotaro asked in shock. Indeed it was a Double Driver except its color was much different being blue and pink. "Close this is the Dimension Driver. Now let's bring out the main event." D said as he attached the driver to his waist. He reached into his pockets and pulled out something the two had been expecting since he had a driver. Out from the pockets came two Gaia Memories. One was blue the other was pink. He pushed the button on both of them.

"**TIME**" said the blue one

"**SPACE**" said the pink one

He inserted them in the Dimension Driver. "**Henshin**." He said he transformed into a Kamen Rider. "**Round**, **Begin**!" The Kamen Rider said. Shotaro took out his Double Driver and pulled out his Joker Memory. "Let's go Philip." Shotaro said calling out to his partner. Philip's Double Driver materialized around his waist and he pulled out his Cyclone Memory. "**Henshin**!" the two said together as Philip inserted the Cyclone Memory into his Double Driver. The Cyclone Memory was sent over to Shotaro's who then inserted it into his and put his Joker Memory inside.

"**CYCLONE-JOKER**" The Double Driver said as Shotaro Transformed into Kamen Rider Double.

"**Now**,** count up your crimes.**" Double said.

Ryu took out his Accel Driver and put it around his waist. He then pulled out his Accel Memory. He inserted the memory in his Driver. "**Hen**…**Shin**" Said Ryu as he pulled the handle bar on the right said of his Driver a few times.

"**ACCEL**" The Driver said as Ryu transformed into Kamen Rider Accel.

"**Let's break away**!" said Accel.

The two heroic Riders charged at the evil one who just stood there. The stretched their fists out to punch him but when the punches where about to connect he teleported away in a black portal. "What happened!" Accel asked angrily. "He seems to have teleported using a dimensional gate. This will make good research." Philip said the right eye of Double flashing. "Later Philip." Shotaro said. Suddenly the two were hit from behind. "**That's the thing about the Time and Space Memories Detectives. When used together I can use the Dimensions to my advantage. I decided you guys are going to get in my way so I'll have to get rid of you. However since you did such a good job at finding me I'll give you a fighting chance instead of dropping you into a black hole.**" The evil Rider said. He pulled out his two memories and placed them into two separate slots located on the belt.

"**Time**:** Maximum Drive**"

"**Space**: **Maximum Drive**"

A dimensional gate opened behind the two Riders who began to recover from the hit they got. Suddenly the evil Rider ran up to them and punched them both and the gut sending them flying into the gate. The evil rider then opened another gate besides him reached inside and pulled out Philips limp body which he also threw into the gate Double and Accel got blasted into. "**You forgot this!**" he yelled as he threw Philip inside. Both Portals soon closed leaving The evil Rider the victor.

"**Glorious Victory**, **Kamen Rider Dimension.**"The evil Rider said as he opened another portal and went inside.

* * *

The First Chapter of my DigiRanger/ Kamen Rider Double crossover movie fic. Please Rate and Review.


End file.
